Falling Through The Sky
by Bettergrabablazer
Summary: Two years ago Winn packed up his life in National City, leaving nothing but a notes to his friends. Two years later he finds himself on the Broadway stage with a new name, a new life, and a new career. He knew that his past would catch up to him, he thought he was ready. But it was harder than he thought to face the life he left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note - So this story is going to have two parts to every chapter. The current time set where Winn is on Broadway and another part on the events leading up to it. This is based very strongly on a verse I have on my blog on Tumblr, so I've had a lot of time to think about this verse and how I want to write it. There's a lot of backstory and so the chapters will be getting longer. This is just an intro to it. However updates are going to sporadic as I am currently living in China until the end of the year. So, let me know what you think and I would love to hear your ideas!**

* * *

 ** _September 2018_**

Winn stood on the stage as he closed his eyes for just a moment. He thought back to the moments that brought him here. He wasn't supposed to be here, this wasn't his dream. No his dream was the girl he could never have. Maybe that's why he had to leave National City, maybe that's why he had to give up the life he had built for himself, at least long enough to build one where he could let go of the past. Of the things his father had done that reflected upon him, of his mother walking out on him, of the person he loved telling him they didn't feel the same way, of knowing that he was never going to be more than just the IT guy.

But all of that, he was able to push past. Or at least bury deep enough that he could ignore it most of the time. He missed National City every day, Kara, James, Alex, even Miss Grant, he missed them all more than he thought he could. But this was his life now and the moment he stepped out onto that stage he accepted the fact that things really had changed for him. He accepted that Kara and everyone else, they were going to find him. Because this was Broadway. And Broadway wasn't just a small show that most of the country ignored. No this was the real deal, and he was the lead. But he was ready to be found.

His cap was on and he was ready as the curtain began to rise, him lying across the metal platform from his friend Kohl who played Crutchie. This was it, he was ready.

* * *

 ** _January 2016_**

He was sitting at his desk when he watched Kara walk in. A smile on his face as she did so. Of course he would never tell her that he was in love with her. Because their friendship was everything to him. It was the best part of his life, without Kara he was sure that he would have given up a long time ago. But she was a light in his dark life, and he wasn't ready to lose that. Instead he would sit in the friendzone, and watch as time passed by. Watch as she fell harder and harder for James.

Still he couldn't help but listen to their conversation, putting in his own thoughts about Kara's superhearing before his attention turned to the sound of the TV. Someone turning it up, the headline being about Toyman escaping. His mind was suddenly back to the moment when he walked into work just hours before. When he found the doll sitting on his desk, how he thought to himself how it couldn't have been from his father. Because his father was back in prison. Because he was safe from the man who had not only given him life, but took it away from him.

Standing from his desk, Winn muted the TV before sitting back at his desk. Maybe he could just keep ignoring it. Maybe it would go away. But he wasn't that lucky, no why would he be? Nothing about his life was simple, nothing about it was easy. Instead the FBI came in, looking for him. "Winslow Schott Junior." The only part he needed to hear, the rest of it was out of his mind before it had even entered. They wanted to ask him about his father, and as soon as his name was said he knew he couldn't hide it anymore. All eyes in the office were on him. "That's me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Heyo second chapter is here and I promise that there will be more like actual story soon enough. This is just a little more set up and I figured that while I was at it instead of confusing you guys there's going to be a few key points that I feel are important but just haven't worked their way into the story.**

 **\- Winn moved to New York after leaving nothing but notes to the people he cared about in National City, he got a job as an IT guy at a paper company**  
 **\- He changed his name and all his records to Owen Lucian, and was discovered by an agent after singing Let It Go in a karaoke bar with some of his friends**  
 **\- He did a few ensemble things here and there but Newsies was his first big role, he took it knowing he was going to be found by Kara and everyone else in National City. But he figured enough time had passed that he was ready to own up to what had happened. Besides he's a theater nerd, how could he turn that down.  
\- Winn has asthma and anxiety, not really key to this story but key to how I write Winn **

**If I think of anything else I'll let you guys know beforehand! Thanks for reading and let me know if you have any ideas on what you want to see happen!**

* * *

 _ **September 2018**_

Opening night was a dream. And one that he never thought he would have. For so long he had only pictured himself as the IT guy, as nothing more than just a guy behind a computer. And he always longed for more. He wanted to do good, to put good back into the world. Put light where his father had placed darkness, because as long as he tried to do that he could quiet the voices in his head, the ones that told him he was going to go crazy too. Because as long as he tried to do good, maybe he could avoid the genes inside of him.

Still dancing on a Broadway stage, it wasn't anything that he had ever felt before. Because in that moment he wasn't Winn Schott the IT guy, or the best friend of Supergirl (maybe ex best friend at this point he wasn't really sure), or Owen Lucian, the guy spotted in a karaoke bar singing Let It Go, no he was Jack Kelly, the fearless Union Leader.

Standing above the stage, Winn prepared himself to sing Santa Fe. Closing his eyes he lost himself in the song, all the anger, hurt, and frustration that Jack felt he let course through his veins. Suddenly the theater geek in high school became so much more than he was expecting, and he loved it. " _Why should you only take what you're given, why should you spend your whole life living, trapped where there is no future-_ " he shouldn't have looked out at the audience, he shouldn't have made eye contact. " _even at 17, breaking your back for someone else's sake. If a life don't seem to suit you, how about a change of scene?_ " Why was she here? It was opening night, he wasn't expecting her to come this soon. He was hoping that they would come after the New York Times claimed it a hit or a miss.

" _Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in betw_ een." Still he couldn't let the fact that she was there stop him from singing, stop him from putting on the best performance. Because he knew that no matter what, this show was still the most important one he was going to put on. But the fact that Kara was sitting in the audience was a feeling he couldn't shake as he made his way off stage for intermission.

* * *

 **January 2016**

His father's words were echoing in his mind as he looked over at the older man. Suddenly he wasn't standing across from a criminal, but the man who had taken him fishing, the one who had taught him how to ride a bike. It wasn't Toyman, he was Winslow Schott Senior. They had good memories together, he had comforted him when his mother had left them both, when she took off leaving them to fight for themselves. His father truly believed that what he was doing was right, that killing people was the best way to get revenge on the things that had happened in his life. And it made him sick.

"The genius that lesser people call madness, that's inside of you too." The words weren't going to escape, they were playing on a loop the second he said them. Because he knew it was, every single time he got angry he thought that he was going to lose his mind. That he was going to hurt the people he cared about. And it terrified him. He didn't want to lose his mind, because he thought he could be happy here. He thought that he could build a life here.

And then the police entered and he watched as they open fired on the man who gave him life, but it wasn't him and he felt relief. He knew he shouldn't, that the fact he was still out there was a threat, but he didn't care. Because his father was still alive. He didn't have long to contemplate the situation, he didn't have long to think because gas was filling the room.

It was in his lungs, choking him as he struggled to breathe. His shirt was covering his mouth as he attempted to help everyone out, but Kara was there first. She took the gas in and exhaled it out into the air, harmless to everyone else. And he couldn't help but feel grateful that he had an alien for a best friend. Because his mind was stuck on a loop, his anxiety taking over as he struggled to get himself to think straight. They were going to kill his father, they were going to kill him the second they found him, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Let them." He all but yelled at Kara. "The world might be better off that way." But like always Kara knew better. "No Winn you don't mean that. We are going to find him, and we are going to get him back in prison, where he belongs." She knew him so well, it was as if her super hearing could read his mind. Because that's exactly what he needed to hear. Nodding he agreed as she put her arms around him, pulling him in for a much needed hug. Everything would be okay. He had to believe that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I figured that it would probably be helpful to share my idea for the cast list. I am basing all of it around the Live Recording as I watch it when I write those specific scenes. So far I do have a small cast list put together and I'm going to share that with you.**

 **Jack - Owen Lucian  
Dave - Lucas Richards  
Crutchie - Kohl Lewis  
Katherine - Hannah Rich  
Joseph Pulitzer - Larry Jacobs  
Miss Medda - Kayla Hernandez  
Les - Anthony Walton**

* * *

 _ **September 2018**_

Sitting in his dressing room, Winn paced back and forth trying his best to figure out what his plan was. Why was Kara here? Was she going to want to talk to him? He was stupid to think that the show wouldn't reach the West Coast before opening, it was a big deal, a show about the underdogs. Not to mention it was about the newsboy strike, something that the media would eat up.

He was shaken from his thoughts with the sound of a knock on his door. Gripping his newsboy cap in his hand, Winn pushed his panic into the far corner of his mind as he opened the door. Lucas was on the other side, and Winn couldn't be happier to see his best friend and co-star. Lucas played Davey, the two managed to become best friends off stage as quickly as they fell into their characters onstage. "Owen?" The taller asked, Winn picking his head up at the new name. "Are you okay? You were pretty upset when you left the stage."

Winn nodded as he motioned for the other to take a seat. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Totally fine, just really hoping that the show is going well. We need the Times to love us or we're done for." Lucas bought into the lie quickly, nodding as he leaned forward.

"I get it, it's like if they don't like the show then all of this hard work, all the dedication we put into it was for nothing." Winn could see that Lucas was actually worried, and all he could do was walk over to his friend, all of his thoughts of his problems fading in the moment.

"Hey don't start thinking like that. They are going to love us, I mean did you see that crowd after the first act?" Winn asked placing his hand on the other's knee. "They are going to love act two." The lights flashing gave the indication that they were needed back at the stage, intermission almost being over. "Come on, you're up."

Winn was thankful he had a few extra minutes after the start of act two to gather his thoughts before he was out on the stage, doing the one scene that he struggled with the most. "Just tell me you're going somewhere not running away." Winn ran away, and it killed him every single time he did the scene with Miss Medda, a constant reminder of him leaving everything he cared about. "Does it matter?" He asked, looking down at the envelope in his hand.

Normally he could ignore it, push away the thoughts creeping into his mind. But this time it was different, knowing that Kara was there. Listening, watching, and knowing that despite the advice given to Jack, Winn wasn't strong enough to stay. "When you go somewhere and it turns out to not be the right place you can always go somewhere else. But if you're running away, nowhere is ever the right place." Winn knew it was true, that even here in New York he still felt as if something were missing. He could pretend all he wanted, and he loved what he was doing, but it wasn't the same as his life in National City. He had a life he never knew he wanted, but he gave up the family he dreamed of to get there.

* * *

 _ **January 2016**_

"I never should have let you go in there, if he would have hurt you." Winn said as he walked away from Kara, standing in her loft. After she had told him what his father did, Winn was more than sick. He wanted to empty his stomach, nausea filling him as he realized that his father almost took away the one thing in his life that brought light to his already dark life. His father had taken so much from him, a family, a real childhood, he was bullied for most of his life because of what his father had done, and he couldn't let his father take away Kara too.

Picking up his phone, he began to dial the number that he never thought he actually would. "Who are you calling?" Kara asked, Winn not bothering to look up from his phone when he responded. "Agent Chase."

She argued that they would kill him, and Winn couldn't get himself to care. "Let them, the world would be better off for it." His voice began to shake as he neared the end of the sentence. And even as Kara argued against it, Winn couldn't get himself to see her side. "What's the point? There's something rotten inside of him. Something that can't be helped." He could remember so easily the days of his father showing him how to build a motor, or when they would go camping and they'd make a smore together. Some of his favorite childhood memories destroyed because of him. And Winn couldn't get himself to forgive him for that.

"He's sick, you said it yourself." Kara countered and Winn couldn't hold it in anymore. "What's to stop it from happening to me?" He asked as he turned to walk away from her. Sitting on the couch he let his mind wander, telling Kara everything that he had been holding in for so long. "My father and I were inseparable, we looked the same, we talked the same, we were good at the same thing. And now he says we're linked, like what if he's right?" His biggest fear, the one thing he fought so hard against, and he wasn't sure if it was something he could fight forever.

But there she was, like the light she had always been. Reminding him of how wrong he was, that he couldn't be like his father. "He isn't." She sighed. But Winn couldn't hear her, locked in his own mind as his anxiety took over. "His genes are like ticking time bombs inside of me, just waiting to go off and turn me into him." Tears in his eyes as he realized the future that he couldn't avoid, the one thing that for so long people had told him would happen. The reason no one wanted to be his friend growing up, the reason his foster parents were always on edge around him. Everyone knew that he would end up going crazy too.

"That's not going to happen, you're a good person." More words that just set off more reminders of how similar he was to his father. "That's what people said about him. And then he cracked. And now every time I start to get angry, I think could this be it? Could this be the day I lose everything?" He wanted to break down, to cry and let it all out. But Kara was there, seeing light when all he saw was dark. Balancing him when he was too far inside his own mind to see what was right in front of him. And she managed to talk him down, to make him remember where he was and who he wanted to be.

"You are not going to turn into your father, because the day your world was destroyed you didn't give into rage and hate like your father. Like my aunt." She always understood, she knew exactly how he felt and he couldn't stop looking at her, tears in his eyes as she continued. "We both lost out worlds and now we're trying to give back because of it." She was grabbing onto his hand, and his heart was pounding. He was sure she could hear it, he was sure that it was going to jump out of his chest. Because he was falling more and more in love with her each passing second. She knew how to make him feel better, she knew exactly what to say and how to say it. "You and your father aren't the only ones that are linked, we are too. And I'm not going to let anyone mess with that." He couldn't stop himself, because he was so caught up in the moment that his thoughts were racing. Leaning in he pressed their lips together, knowing in the moment that it was the wrong thing to do.

She pulled away and all he could do was feel mortified, upset with himself for letting his feelings take control. "I am so sorry." He said as he moved to stand from the couch, he needed to get out of there. He needed to leave, to go back to his apartment and let himself work through this on his own. Because he could have just ruined the best friendship he ever had. "I'm gonna go." He said as he walked towards the door, he could hear her calling his name but he had to ignore it. He had to get out.

"I'm gonna go." He repeated as he reached the door, walking out of the apartment as quickly as he could. He was so lost in thought, so upset with himself that he didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late. The hand was around him, pulling him back against the taller body. Struggling to get out of the grip, Winn felt the rag press against his mouth and nose, the chemical burning as he tried to hold his breath. Placing his hands on the window, Winn tried his best to use it as a vantage point, to push off and fight his way out, but the darkness was closing in and he knew he couldn't fight much longer. His vision was becoming spotty and he knew that it was no use, he just had to accept the fate of whatever happened after he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note - So here is some Kara for you. I figured we could take a look at what's going on in her mind while she's watching all of this go down just for fun.**

 **Also when writing out scenes I don't write all the dialogue because I figure we get that in the show, so there's a heads up.**

 **Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _ **September 2018**_

It wasn't what Kara had expected, in fact she never thought that she would end up in New York, doing review of the newest Broadway musical. She knew that it needed to be done, that CatCo was trying to appeal to new audiences which is what lead to her being handed a plane ticket and an assignment. She had done her reading on the musical, looked up as much information as she could, but it wasn't until she saw the pictures of the cast that she felt her heart drop. She knew that face anywhere.

Of all times for her to be sent to New York, of all shows she had to see, of all the chances that this would be when she found her lost friend, it would be now. She read the article over, reading about Owen Lucian and his co-stars Hannah and Lucas in their Broadway debuts. How their talent and the amazing music made this the 'can't miss show' of the season. Kara kept her eyes locked on the picture, trying to convince herself that it wasn't really him. That she was just giving herself false hope. But she had to try, she had to go.

Sitting in the theater, Kara kept looking down at the playbill in her hand, reading it over again and again just waiting for the show to start. The people around here were obviously there for about the same reason, to review the show. Her pen and paper in her hand, she prepared to take notes on the good and the bad, knowing that she had to have a solid review if she wanted any chance at a real story next time.

And then the curtain came up and Kara felt herself hold her breath, because it wasn't even thirty seconds in and she heard his voice. And then she knew, that it was him. She had spent years trying to find him, wanting to know why he left, if he was okay. She remembered the pain all too well, the pain of reading his note, of walking to his apartment to finding it empty, to running to the DEO to begin looking for him. But he was smart, too quick to change everything, he was able to disappear without a trace. And it caused a hole that Kara wasn't sure she would ever fill.

Hearing him sing caused Kara to be pulled from her thoughts, because she didn't know that he was that good. It was smooth, almost efortless. "Close your eyes, come with me. Where it's clean and green and pretty." Kara couldn't get herself to look away, because he was already incredible. Already amazing, and it had just started. Suddenly she wasn't angry, wasn't hurt, she wasn't anything but proud.

As the show carried on, Kara kept herself on the edge of her seat, already in awe with how good it was. Not only was Winn incredible, the message the show was carrying was one that Kara could easily put herself behind. Stand up for the little guy. She looked down at her notepad, taking notes on things she wanted to remember.

"I got no use for moonlight, or sappy poetry. Love at first sight's for suckers. At least it used to be." Kara felt a pain in her gut as she watched Winn, her Winn, so openly flirt with another girl. How easily the words were flowing, how nice the scene was set. She had to remind herself that it was just acting, that he was just a good actor and she was simply playing along. "The girls are nice, once or twice. 'Til I find someone new, but I never planned on no one like you." She pursed her lips, looking down at her notepad to keep herself from watching what was happening, because it was just too much.

Kara was so invested in the story that after Seize the Day she felt herself sitting on the edge of her seat. Worried for the fictional boys, she felt herself chewing on her lip as she wondered about what would happen next. Winn was at the top of the metal set, stomping his feet angrily and Kara couldn't help but flash her mind back to that night on the couch. "Every single time I get angry I worry if this could be it. Could this be the day I lose everything?" And for a moment she couldn't help but be so proud of just how far he had come, even if it was just acting. She knew deep down, that it was also real emotion in there.

His voice captivated her, the way he sang the song, the way he put emotion into it. "Where does it say you gotta live and die here? Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?" She knew that it wasn't Winn pretending to be someone else up there, she knew her best friend when she saw him. That was Winn, and she kept her eyes locked on him. And for a moment she swore that he was looking right at her, that they shared that single second. "Why should you spend your whole life living trapped where there is no future? Even at 17. Breaking your back for someone else's sake."

Kara couldn't look away, she couldn't write down what was running through her mind. Because there was too much, too much going through her head, too much to comprehend. "If a life don't seem to suit you, how about a chance of scene, far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between." Kara let herself get lost to the sound of his voice, to let go of the anger, pain, and heartbreak long enough to enjoy his performance. To just be proud of what he had accomplished. And as he held out the final note, Kara was the first one clapping after the song ended. Because he was still her best friend, even if she wasn't his.

* * *

 _ **January 2016**_

The darkness faded as Winn slowly opened his eyes, trying for just a moment to understand what was happening. Trying to figure out where he was, recall the last few hours. Before he got the chance he heard that voice. The one that caused a chill to run down his spine. He hated that voice, he hated that man.

Winn shook the fogginess from his brain he looked up at his father, trying to hard to just tune him out. But his plan, Winn couldn't wrap his mind around it. Because he would never do that, he would never want to intentionally kill someone. Take away a life, it went against everything he tried to hard to do. "I would never do that." Winn said trying his best to shake away the fear that was coming over him.

Of course his father thought it through, of course he would put a contingency on it. He kept his eyes on his father, giving him the best glare he could muster despite all the fear. Because his father was crazy. "Dad listen to me, there will be hundreds of people there. Kids, they will all die."

He wasn't going to save anyone by killing a person, Winn wished he could get his father to understand that. Because he couldn't be manipulated into believing that by taking one life he was going to save more. Kara never had to kill, Kara never took a life. And she saved hundreds of people every single day. He had to be like Kara. He had to be.

"We'll both end up in prison." Another defense. Another attempt to try and get his father to understand exactly what he was doing. But after hearing his father's retort, after hearing about how this was the perfect plan, about how he wanted them to be together. Winn lost all hope, he knew that his father would never get it.

"How did this happen to you?" He couldn't get himself to believe a word of what his father was saying. If he was the best thing his father ever made he wouldn't have left him, he wouldn't have killed people, he wouldn't have taken away Winn's only chance of a real childhood.

And then there were those words, those four words that caused Winn to freeze for just a moment. "You're just like me." The words that caused so much fear, so much anxiety in his younger years, that they still cause him to shut down. But right now, all he had to think about was how he wasn't. Because no matter what, he was going to find a way to fix this. He was going to find a way to stop his father without killing someone. "I am nothing like you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey! Sorry for the crazy updates, but like I said before I'm currently in China and so my writing time is kinda low. But here's a semi-good chapter. Once we get more into the story it'll be better, I have a few ideas I want to put into it, so hopefully you guys like it. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 _ **September 2018**_

Stage door was Winn's favorite part of the night. All he had ever wanted to do was good, to make people happy and know that he was changing lives. And for a while he thought that was helping Supergirl. But now he felt that he was right where he needed to be. Standing on stage each night and putting his heart and soul into a preformance. It was something that brought him joy and meeting his fans afterwards made it that much better.

Upon changing, Winn waited for Lucas before the two best friends made their way out. A smile on his face as he signed playbill after playbill, pausing for pictures. He didn't mind the constant yelling of "Owen" and the cheering as he continued to do so. There were lots of questions, speculations of him and Hannah sharing a real romance. And he once again denied the rumors. After signing the last autograph, Winn made his way back into the theater. Grabbing his bag he made it out of the building and onto the street.

He paused to take in the view, the theater that he spent so much time in. It didn't feel real to him, and it never did. Out of the corner of his eye, he paused. Because he saw her before but he didn't think she'd stick around. He thought that she would be mad at him, angry for walking out like he did. But there she was, sitting outside the doors of the theater. Taking a few steps forward, Winn made sure that it was his best friend before speaking.

"Kara?" He asked softly. Her head moved up and he felt his stomach drop as he looked into her eyes. She looked upset, the disappointment clear, but also pride. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Did you really think that I was going to sit in National City as soon as I had a chance to find you?" She asked as she stood from her place near the theater. She reached up to push her glasses back into place. "We were worried about you Winn. I was worried about you."

He felt his heart break all over again. Because suddenly he wasn't Owen Lucian the Broadway preformer. He was Winn Schott, the broken boy who couldn't get over his daddy issues. Shaking his head he looked down at his shoes. "I don't think there are any words to explain how sorry I am." He said as he pursed his lips, looking around at the busy street around them. "Look, this isn't the best place to talk. Do you want to go to my apartment, we'll have actual privacy there." Her nod was the only thing he needed, a soft smile on his face as she replied. "Yeah, that sounds great."

* * *

 _ **January 2016**_

Winn sat in his apartment with his head in his hands. He couldn't control the anxiety that was brewing, his mind in overdrive as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. How he had almost killed a person. How his father took away his choice, the choice he made a long time ago. The fear that took over him as he carried the gun through security. He closed his eyes as the tears escaped, falling down his cheeks as he looked around the room.

He was so scared, for so long that getting angry was going to cause something to happen. That he was going to turn into his father and he was going to lose everything. But it wasn't getting angry that was going to cause it, no it was bottling things up. He couldn't keep holding everything back because that could cause him to go off. He really was a ticking time bomb with no way out. And he had to figure out how to minimalize the casualties.

Winn looked around at the pictures of Kara that sat on his desk, and he knew that he had to tell her, she deserved to know the truth. That he was in love with her, and he had been. That she was the light in his life that he didn't think he was ever going to find. That before her he struggled to see the reason to be here, he wasn't sure what his purpose was. But her constant hope and optimism inspired him every single day.

He was in love with Kara Danvers, and he had to tell her. He couldn't bottle things up anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note - I'm alive! I have been fighting a pretty nasty cold but I managed to get something out this weekend. I'm not really sure how long this story is going to be at the moment. I'm just kinda letting Winn and Kara do their thing and that's pretty much it. Let me know if you have any ideas and what you think!**

 **I do have an idea for another story thing in my mind, although it would be more one shots than an actual story but anyway.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _ **September 2018**_

His apartment wasn't much. He barely spent time there these days, and even before he struggled to decorate it. He was never sure how long he was going to stay in New York, if he was going to be able to find a home here. So instead he unpacked his clothes, bought a few chairs and couches, a table sat in the kitchen. Small, but comfortable. Exactly what he needed at this point in his life. It was a one bedroom apartment, the living room and kitchen connected with a small hall to the left holding two doors. The bathroom and his bedroom across from each other.

Walking into the kitchen, Winn pulled out a glass before turning to Kara. "Do you want anything to drink? I have apple juice, water, and some lemonade." He asked as he grabbed another glass as she responded. "Water's fine." Getting some ice cubes from the freezer, Winn placed a few in her glass before returning them and trading them out for apple juice from the fridge.

After they both had their drinks, Winn lead them to the couch where they could both sit and talk. "We both know what you're going to say, so please just say it. Stop leaving us in this supsense." He said as he took a sip from his glass of juice, waiting for her to blow up at him. To be angry for the fact that he left her, probably when she needed him. He saw the headlines, he had kept track of everything happening in National City for the last few years. How MYRIAD had taken over the city, how Supergirl had saved them. How there were Daxamites that had taken refuge in National City but were saved by Lena Luthor and Supergirl.

But what he didn't know was the life of Kara Davners. Aside from the fact that she had become a reporter, he had read a few of her articles online. And he couldn't have been prouder of her, so happy that she found her calling. Because she spent so long being there for everyone else, that knowing she found something for herself. It was the happiness he always wanted for her.

"How could you just leave like that?" Kara started quietly, putting her glass on the table in front of them. "How could you leave all your friends, your job, everything? You didn't even say goodbye." He was expecting more anger, for her to be yelling. Instead he just felt her sadness, the hurt that he had caused her. He didn't deserve to have her here, he didn't deserve to have her hear his side of the story. Because she was Kara and she deserved so much more than what was given to her.

Still he pursed his lips as he looked down at his glass in shame. "I was just so hurt." He started quietly. "Everything reminded me of him, I couldn't go to your apartment without feeling him behind me, knocking me unconscious." It was almost a whisper. There was no build up to this moment, because they were both so upset as it was. He didn't want to keep building up walls, because Kara was the only person who understood him right now. Even if she didn't deserve to. "And you were there and Kara it was killing me knowing that you would never love me the way that I love you. It hurt, and just like my father I'm a coward. I ran, I couldn't take it."

He could see the tears in her eyes, as he almost threw the blame onto her. And he felt guilty for it, because it wasn't her fault, none of it was. But he couldn't take back the words, instead he could only add to them. "Look Kara, me leaving. That's on me. That's my choice. And yes I know that I could have said goodbye, I shouldn't have changed my name, my records. I went off the grid, and that was a mistake. But I didn't want you to find me because of how much danger I put you in. How much pain I caused all of you. I meant it when I said you didn't need me, because you don't. You are still Supergirl, you are still Kara Danvers. The world goes on without me there."

And suddenly her hand was on his and he brought his gaze back up to meet hers. "You're wrong Winn." She said quietly. "When you left, we all fell apart. James and I, we barely talked for a while because we were both so lost without you there. Cat acted like it didn't bother her, but I could tell it did. She would call for you only for me to remind her that you had quit. Alex and Hank, who is actually J'onn but that is a story for later, they never stopped looking for you. They kept searching time and time again, because we needed you Winn. You kept us going. And yes we eventually found a way to move on, to at least keep going. But we never stopped looking. I never gave up because I need you in my life. You're my best friend, and as much as I want to hate you, and scream at you. I know I can't, because the world may know you as Owen. But I know you as Winn."

* * *

 _ **January 2016**_

The hurt in her eyes as he told her the truth. It was something he couldn't take away. Because no matter what he couldn't keep bottling everything up, that's what made his father go crazy. That's what caused the bomb inside of him to go off. And he knew that he was a coward, but he wasn't going to bottle thing up anymore, he had to find a way to get all those feelings out. He couldn't keep going on each day pretending that being friends with Kara wasn't killing him on the inside. He was in love with her, and he couldn't deny it anymore.

So when she walked away he felt as if his entire world had fallen to pieces. He had lost everything he held so close in one day, and he wasn't sure how he was going to put it back together. His co-workers were staring at him, pity in their eyes as he walked to his desk the day after his father had taken him. He wasn't sure where he stood with Kara anymore, and to top it all of he wasn't sure how long he could keep his sanity under control. His anxiety was spiking and things were spirling. He had to get out. He had to go. National City was starting to choke him and he needed to breath. He needed an escape route from everything. Because he couldn't handle it anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Sooooooo we have moved into more the actual story, which means that the chapters are no longer split! This is sort of a filler to set up more of the story which I have plotted out. So sorry it sucks but it helps. Also I chose to time skip to where Kara and Winn have made up but has yet to talk to anyone else. So yeah, let me know what you think.**

* * *

It had been about a month since Kara had come to New York. Winn had never realized how much he missed having her in his life until he had her back. Of course it took some time for them to reach that level of comfortableness in their friendship again, especially after Winn had left after talking about how he loved her. Of course they had yet to bring that topic back up but he knew that it was bound to happen, after all there were still a million conversations that needed to happen.

Winn had just entered the theater when he was met by Lucas who was almost bouncing as he approached. "You okay Lucas?" Winn asked with a chuckle as he signed into the theater, so they could keep track of who was already there and who had yet to arrive. Making his way towards his dressing room, Winn listened to what Lucas was saying.

"We're making our TV debut dude." That caused Winn to stop as he turned on his heel. "We're doing what now?" His eyes widened as he heard the news, he never thought about how they were going to end up on TV one day, in fact it never crossed his mind at all.

"We're going to be on TV. You, Hannah, and myself are all going to the West Coast next week to do a few interviews." Winn paused as he looked at Lucas, "I thought you'd be more excited." He could hear the disappointment in his friend's voice and Winn knew that he had to say something.

"I'm excited trust me, I guess I'm just pretty tired. I was up late last night reading this really good Star Trek fanfiction." He said with a soft smile as he looked at the paper in Lucas's hand. Reading over the list of places they were going he felt a sinking in his stomach as he saw CatCo on the name of media outlets they were interviewing with. Still he pushed through and continued to read, noting that the first night none of them were actually doing any interviews together. Rather all three of them would be appearing on different shows to get the word to different audiences.

"I can't wait to get to LA, I heard they are going to have us sing on TV. How cool is that?" Winn nodded, "So cool." He needed to get out of there, text Kara and get her advice on what to do. He couldn't go back to National City, not after the way he left things. It had been a month since he started talking to Kara again, Kara who was the most forgiving person on Earth. Having to made amends with everyone else, that was going to be harder. "Hey look, I'm gonna go to my dressing room but I'll catch you later okay?"

Upon reaching his dressing room, Winn pulled out his phone and quickly started a panic text message. **'We're interviewing with CatCo next week. What the hell am I supposed to do?'** Winn hit send before sitting on his couch and checking the time, he had a few minutes before he really needed to start getting ready, he could let himself panic for a little longer.

 **'Show up and interview. There's no way Miss Grant would spill your secret in an article. Besides, it would be nice to have you back here again. I'm sure James and Alex would love to see you'**

 **'Love to see me or rip me a new one for leaving?'**

 **'Come on, you can't hide from them forever'**

He hated when she was right. He had to face the music and accept the fact that he did something wrong. He took off without a goodbye and he couldn't be happy until he made up with everyone else. Setting his phone to the side, Winn started getting ready. He loved this part, where he got to change from Winn to Jack, where he could hide his problems and just go out and do something he loved.

* * *

A week later Winn had his suitcase in his hand as he walked out of the airport, Hannah and Lucas going crazy over the fact that they were going to be on TV that night. Winn had to appreciate that they were going for a late night show before they were going to National City. A few days in LA would certainly help him calm down, not to mention all the press that they had to be doing beforehand. "I haven't been on the West Coast since I came to New York." Winn admitted to Hannah as they waited for their ride. "It's beautiful here, I wish we had weather like this in New York."

Before he could get another word in, Winn saw the black car approach and prepared himself for the ride. Of course it was filled with singing along to whatever was on the radio and a list of what to expect for the next few hours before they had to head to the studio. Personally Winn wanted a nap before he had to go out tonight, but the others were talking about sightseeing and everything they wanted to buy before they had to go home.

After checking into the hotel, Winn threw his bags to the side as he plopped onto the bed. It was far softer than he was expecting and found that sleep came quickly, letting himself rest before he was pushed around for the rest of the night.

Lucas came to his door hours later, waking him up and dragging him down to the lobby where the others were waiting. It wasn't a long drive to the studio, in fact it wasn't more than fifteen minutes. After that they were rushed to their different shows, and Winn listened as they went over what they would be doing. He was singing Santa Fe, which didn't surprise him. He always had it in his back pocket, and the interview would be going rather easily as well.

In almost no time he heard himself being introduced and he couldn't stop the shaking in his hands as he walked towards the desk. "Wow I can't believe I'm here." Winn started with a chuckle as the host continued with the witty banter. Both of them cracking jokes and talking. Starting with the show, Winn spoke of how it was about the strike and it was an empowering story. The same stuff that they always told him to say when asked about the show.

"So, Owen what was it like to go from the West Coast to New York?" Asking about his past, the one thing he hated the most. At least by now he had a story figured out.

"Well you know, growing up just outside of National City you never really think that something like this is possible. But you move to New York and sing in the right bar and suddenly you have your own show."

Short and sweet, exactly what he was going for. The interview went just as he expected, short and simple until it was time for him to sing. Thankful that he got to say in his suit, Winn made his way towards the microphone and let the music start as he channeled his inner Jack Kelly.

 _"Folks we finally got a headline, Newsies crushed as bulls attack. Crutchie's calling me that crip is just too slow."_ Closing his eyes, Winn tried to shake off the nerves that were still in his system, letting himself get lost in the song. He knew this character, he could do it.

 _"Where does it say you gotta live and die here, where does it say a guy can't catch a break?"_ The words flowed easily, the anger he always felt singing the song coursing through him as he desperately sang about wanting to leave a horrible life behind. And it was something Winn knew, a story he felt every single day. He let those emotions change him back to Jack Kelly as the song continued.

The audience was quiet as he sang, trying to keep himself from fully shouting as he did on stage. Because this was still a different performance, he couldn't let himself fully go as he did when he was on set, but he could still deliver the same feel. _"If the life don't seem to suit ya, how about a change of scene? Far from the lousy headlines, and the deadlines in between."_

As he moved into the last lines, Winn let his voice soften. Closing his eyes as he sang with the same desperation. _"I need space. And fresh air. Let 'em laugh in my face. I don't care. Save my place, I'll be there. Just be real is all I'm asking not some painting in my head. Cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today I got nothing if I ain't got Santa Fe."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Okay so two things, first off I want it noted that the whole Winn/James thing will be talked more about in a different chapter, but I just wanted to acknowledge that James was upset. Secondly, this first part of the chapter isn't pointless it is actually important for later soooo... Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Their final day in LA consisted of a morning news show, and honestly Winn was excited. For once it was going to be him and Hannah instead of him off on his own, and they were just simply doing 'Something To Believe In' and then a few questions afterwards. Easily, simple, and less having to talk about himself. Exactly the way he liked it.

Although a 4:30 call time wasn't exactly the best way to start the day, they certainly made up for it with plenty of coffee and donuts to share. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, Winn grabbed the costume they had for him and set on applying his stage makeup. Although not as heavy as it normally would be, he still added a few dirt smudges here and there to really give the effect. 45 minutes later they were pulling the both of them to the room where they would be preforming, showing them the open space and having them rehearse for the camera blocking.

It was easy really, not too many steps added, just the same thing they did on stage minus the metal set. Nothing to adjust to, at least nothing too big. After they were dismissed, Hannah caught up to Winn. "Hey so Lucas and I were wanting to know if you wanted to come to lunch with us? It's our last day in LA and we wanted to go somewhere and kinda celebrate it. Maybe take a few pictures with palm trees." She added with a smile.

"Yeah, sure that sounds great. I've been dying to try this little diner by our hotel since we got here I just haven't had a chance to go. Maybe we could give it a shot?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Her enthusiasm for 5:30 in the morning was far more than Winn would ever be able to replicate. Still he smiled.

"I look forward to it. I'll text Lucas and let him know."

* * *

Pulling his cap onto his head, Winn kept himself still as they put the mic on him, securing the pack on the back of his belt. He smiled as he looked over at Hannah, seeing her in her full Katherine costume. It was comforting almost, to be able to go out with someone else. Even though he had preformed on TV already, it was better to be able to be in costume, with someone else.

Rolling his shoulders, Winn walked to the room he was in earlier. The room was almost empty, a big window looking out onto the street. Aside from the band behind them they had an open space to preform, and he was excited for it.

Looking over at the two news anchors, Winn smiled as they talked about the show, introducing the two. "And now from Broadway's new hit show 'Newsies' welcome Hannah Rich and Owen Lucian." With that the camera was turned to them, Winn falling into character quickly.

The music started and he relaxed a little as he heard Hannah sing the opening notes. _"Til the moment I found you, I thought I knew what love was. Now I'm learning what is true, that love will do what it does."_ She sang as if it were effortless, walking towards him as the verse continued.

He paused as he felt her hand on his, looking at them before singing. _"We was never meant to meet, and then we meet. Who knows why? One more stranger on the street, just someone sweet passing by."_ Giving her a playful push, he looked over at her with a bigger smile. _"Something to believe in for even a day, one day may be forever, but that's okay. That's okay. And if I'm gone tomorrow what was ours still will be._ " He stepped closer as he grabbed on her hand.

 _"Do you know what I believe in? Look into my eyes and see."_ They were closer now, completely in character as their lips me and they slowly kissed. It was a comfortable thing between them, to be this intimate with each other. Hannah was one of his best friends, and they trusted each other. Pulling away, he walked a few steps as he spoke his lines. _"If things were different."_

 _"If you weren't going to Santa Fe"_

 _"And if you weren't an aries. If you're father wasn't after my head. "_

 _"You're not really scared of my father."_

 _"No."_ A pause as he looked at her. _"But I am pretty scared of you._

She almost laughed, _"Don't be."_

It was almost like they were back in New York, singing this song for a theater instead of for a camera where even more people would be watching from their homes. He knew that this performance was important, that if they did it right people would want to come see the show. So he kept himself fully in character, chasing after her as she walked. Grabbing onto her hand, he smiled as they sang the final line. _"I have something to believe in, now that I know you believed in me."_

* * *

He hadn't been in National City since he left. Once their train arrived in the city, Winn had to take a breath as he looked back at what used to be his home. Where he grew up, where he lost everything that he loved but gained so much. And then he left it all behind because of his father, because he lost the girl he loved. He reached for his phone as he texted Kara that they were going to be heading to CatCo in about an hour, and that his anxiety was already through the roof. Because this was it, he was going back and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about it.

Lucas seemed to pick up on the fact that he was upset, that things were wrong. He felt the hand on his shoulder as the taller spoke. "Hey you okay?" Nodding slowly, Winn took a moment before he responded. "Yeah, just weird to be back you know? I don't really talk about National City much, but it holds a lot of memories."

"Well hey, I'm sure they are going to be thrilled you're here."

"I sure hope so."

"Are you crazy? Dude you're a Broadway star, they should be throwing you a party.

"Cat Grant lives here, I think Broadway star doesn't even measure up to her level of success."

"You have a good point. She's the Queen of all Media. She even named Supergirl. Do you think we'll get to see her? I've always wanted to see a real superhero." Lucas asked quickly changing the subject.

"You can't be in National City and not see Supergirl, trust me, she's hard to miss."

"That would be so cool, literally the best part of this whole trip. I'm a huge fan, does she sign autographs?"

"You never know until you ask."

Time seemed to fly by as they were rushed to their hotel, given a half hour to change and back into the car to go to CatCo. Winn wasn't ready, he wasn't sure if people were going to remember him, if they were going to spill their secrets, or if Cat Grant was even going to be there at all. His hand were shaking as he looked up at the building, his anxiety spiking with each passing second.

"We're here for you." Hannah said as she reached for his hand, holding it in one of his. It was one of her best qualities, to know when someone needed help.

"Thank you." He said softly as he gave her hand a soft squeeze, the elevator lifting them up to the floor where most of the press was done. It was a small room, a table in the center with chairs surrounding it. Winn was almost thankful that this was just an interview for an article and nothing televised. At least then his nervousness didn't show as much.

It was only a minute later when the reporter writing the article walked in, "Good afternoon." The older woman greeted with a smile. "I'm Debra Johnston and I will be writing this article. First off i have to say that I am very excited to have you guys here, I'm a big fan."

Lucas thankfully took the lead, speaking quickly. "We are very excited to be here, National City is very beautiful."

"Oh is it your first time?"

"For me and Hannah yes, but Owen has been here before." It wasn't a secret that he grew up here, and honestly considering the fact that it was Debra he was almost hopeful that she wouldn't notice him as the old IT guy. He had been to her office once to fix his computer after a virus, but even that wasn't a very long encounter.

"Owen Lucian the Broadway breakout star. I remember hearing that you were from around here. How do you like being back so far? Is it as great as you remember?" He pursed his lip as he looked up at the mention of his name. "Oh it's just as great as I remember it being."

The interview was quick after that, mostly questions about the show, what it was about and why people should see it. He couldn't tell if Debra was able to tell who he really was, but considering she never brought it up, Winn figured that he was safe.

After the interview was finishing, Winn held the door open for the other two hoping to see Kara before he left. Straightening his suit jacket, he smiled as they started towards the elevator. His smile fell as the doors opening, pausing before he said the name of the familiar face. "James?" He asked quietly. It only took a moment for the taller man to look up, the recognition showing in his eyes. Before his name could be said, Winn turned behind him and spoke to Hannah and Lucas. "I'll catch up with you guys, I just gotta do some catching up really quick." He said with a reassuring smile.

Running into the elevator, he closed the doors before anyone else could come in. "What the hell are you doing here Winn?" James asked, he could tell that he was angry and also confused. "Interview. But I also wanted to talk to you. I know that you know where I am, there is no way that Kara hasn't told you, and I figured you were angry enough to not come talk to me." He started.

"Of course I'm angry. You didn't even say goodbye, you just left. I get that things were hard for you but that doesn't make abandoning us okay." Winn nodded softly as he looked down at his hands. "I know, and I have felt awful about it every single day since I left. I wanted to write, to talk to you guys but I knew you were angry. But I want to try and make it right."

"Look man, I'm glad you're okay and you're successful. But I'm not like Kara I can't just forgive you that easily."

"Is there anything I can do? I miss you man."

"I don't know. " It was soft spoken, Winn looking down at his shoes.

"Look, I get it okay. I'll leave you alone," Not just because he didn't want to risk running into anyone on that floor, but because James was obviously upset. "But if you want to be friends again, just let me know okay? We should talk this out. You know where to find me."

Waiting as James got off the elevator, Winn quickly took it back down to the ground floor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting things sink in before the doors slid open. Stepping out into the lobby, Winn walked back out into the chilly winter air.

He made it outside of the hotel when he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Winn?"

Stopping mid step he felt the anger fire up inside of him, he knew that voice. The voice that had left him 20 years ago, left him to fend for himself with his father. The voice that still haunted his dreams. "Mom?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Ah another chapter! I know in the show that when Winn saw his mother he was very upset with her and angry, but I figure in this context he see's some similarties between what he did and what she did. Although he's upset he's trying to be understanding at the same time. So hopefully it makes sense!**

 **Thanks for reading! Y'all are great.**

* * *

He could feel the anger rolling through him, looking at the woman who left him years ago. The woman who walked out when he was nine after getting in a car accident. The woman who left him with his father, always leaving him wondering if she had stayed if he wouldn't have gone crazy, if she had stayed he would still have a family. He felt himself turn back into that angry nine year old boy who hated her for walking out on him. Making him feel like he wasn't enough.

"Why are you here?" Winn asked without giving her a chance to talk. "How did you even know I was staying here?"

"You can find almost anything if you follow Broadway blogs enough." She replied as he spoke. "I wanted to see you, we need to talk."

His shoulders went back as he straightened himself, trying to get himself to get the words out. He was so angry, upset. "You had twenty years to talk to me." He said under his breath, "I'm not interested in anything you have to say." He wanted to walk away, to leave, but he knew that she would just call after him. He couldn't risk his real name getting out, not here, not now.

"Please Winn. " Her words were almost broken, and he almost felt bad for her. Because it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't any better than her. He ran away, he left everyone he loved without so much as a goodbye. All he left was a damn note that was supposed to make everything better.

Shaking his head he almost groaned. "Fine. Five minutes, but not here. In my room."

Upon reaching his room, Winn opened the door and didn't even bother looking behind him as his mother entered. Tugging off his suit jacket, Winn threw it on his bed as he sat against the head board. "You wanted to talk, so start talking." He threwhis hand into the air as he waited for her to start.

"I know you are mad at me, and you have every right to be-"

"Yes I know. Thank you for your permission." Winn interjected.

"But you have to understand that I didn't want to leave you. There's not a day that goes by that I didn't miss you."

Winn shook his head in disbelief, at the moment he didn't care if it made him a hypocrite, because all he could feel was the anger and hurt that she had left him. The countless nights that he would be sitting up wondering why she would leave him. What he had done wrong to make his mother not want him anymore.

"Leaving you, it gutted me. I have had to carry that with me every single day of my life. But Winn, your father-"

"Oh let me guess, he threatened your life."

"No. He threatened yours." It took a moment for those words to rush through his mind, for him to fully understand what they meant. It took another moment for him to decide if he actually believed her. But she said them with such genuine, he almost believed her. Almost. "He told me that if I went near you, ever. He would kill you."

"I don't believe you." The words were rough, dark as he tried to keep his head on straight. He wanted to throw up, to leave the conversation, but now he couldn't get himself to leave. He had to know, he had to know it was real. Because despite the fact that he was still angry with her, at least now he was getting some sort of answer, some reason as to why she would walk away from him. "What I'm hearing is an excuse 20 years in the making."

He wanted to keep going, to keep getting angry about everything she had done to him. But he couldn't, because inside he knew that he had to give her that chance. Because Kara had given it to him, and he wanted the same thing from James. He wanted for them to come back into his life after he had left them. Hurt them. Instead he paused, looking at the features on her face as she started to speak again.

"Do you remember when you were nine and we were going to Disneyland?"

"Of course I do. We left late at night because you had to get there right when it opened. We ran off the road into a ditch. You had to call Dad to come get us, we never actually went to Disneyland."

"Oh no we were never going there. We were going to a domestic abuse shelter. Your father ran us off the road that night, and you sat dazed in the back seat with a concussion. That was the night he threatened to kill you, his only son, just to hurt me." She paused, taking a breath as she thought back to the night that her husband threatened to kill her son. The thing she loved the most. "I had to leave, I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

It was a shock really, words that he couldn't get out of his head. He knew that his father was crazy, that he was insane. But he never thought he would actually hurt him, that he would even threaten something like that. He was always a possesion to him, like a perfect toy that he had created. But he also knew that his father was willing to do whatever it took to make someone hurt, to make them pay.

"Then why are you here now? If I'm in so much danger why did you decide to show up now?"

"Because I saw your show, and I knew that if you weren't here anymore, if you weren't even Winn anymore, maybe we were safe. That you wouldn't be near him, there's no way for him to find out if you don't even live in National City anymore. I just wanted you to know that I'm so proud of you, of what you're doing. You're amazing on that stage Winn, and I had to tell you. You came out from the darkness and you forged an incredible life for yourself."

He paused at her words, she had seen his show. She watched him on the stage and he hadn't even known it. He looked down at his hands as he thought for a moment. "I don't know what you want me to say mom, this doesn't suddenly make everything better. All the years of hurt and anger that were brought from you leaving me. That's half the reason I changed my name and went to New York."

"I know and I wish that I could go back and change it, but I had to keep you safe. And even now I'm wondering if he's going to find out I'm here. If he's going to come after you."

"Don't worry about him, he wouldn't even know where to find me. I doubt he even knows about the show."

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I'm always careful." He said with a soft smile, biting his lip as he tried his best to take in the moment. He wasn't as angry as before, but he could still feel it inside, the hurt. He knew he needed time to think this all through, to work through it.

He wanted to scream and just kick her out, to tell her to leave and just let him be angry. And for the first time since he left he knew what it felt like for Kara, for James, for Alex, for all of them when he walked out on them. It wasn't 20 years but it was still abandonment, he still left them and he wanted to throw up. Because he hurt them the same way he had been hurting for al those years. He had to at least try and forgive his mother, he had to if he wanted it from anyone else.

"Here, just give me your email and when I'm ready to talk, I'll let you know. I need time to process everything and this is just too much." Reaching for a pen and paper, Winn waited for her to write it down before he stood. "Let me walk you out?" He asked with a soft smile as he grabbed his room key and shoved it back in his pocket.

The two stood from the bed, walking towards the door. They had made it to the hallway and just outside the elevator before Winn heard a squeal behind them. "You're Owen Lucian."

Quickly turning on his heel, his showman smile proudly on his face Winn looked at the teenager behind them. "That would be me."

"I'm a huge fan, I saw Newsies last week and you were breathtaking." He smiled again at the compliment letting the feeling wash over him. Every single time someone complimented his preformance he couldn't help but feel just a little better inside, it helped him feel as if he made the right choice. "I really hope it isn't asking too much but can we take a few pictures?"

"Of course, I would love to - I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Anabelle." She said with a smile as she pulled out her phone. "Maybe a selfie and then could you take one of the two of us?" She asked leaning around to ask his mother, of course she quickly agreed and Winn almost wanted to shake her head.

Looking at the camera, he smiled as she snapped the picture before stepping to the side as his mother held the phone in front of them. His arm was behind her as she put her arm behind him, smiling as the photo was captured. "Thank you so much. "

"Of course, it was nice to meet you Anabelle." He said with a smile as she squealed once again and walked back down the hall.

"Looks like you have quite the fanbase." His mother smiled, causing Winn to shrug. "I just do what I love, and I mean if it makes them happy it is worth it."

"I'm proud of you." She said as the doors to the elevator slid open. "Don't forget that."

Instead of replying, Winn just nodded before watching the doors close between them. He had a lot to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Alright a little more plot introduced in this chapter, and also I figured that Winn's father would be moved to the meta-human wing after Barry helped set it up, and they would give them some sort of privlages, while not too many. Idk it makes sense in my head so hopefully that point kinda gets across here too. Anyway thanks for reading, love you guys, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Van Kull Maximum Security Prison held National Cities most dangrous criminals. Of course the metahumans all got to enjoy an hour outside of their cells with extra guards watching over them. It was usually in the mornings, during meal time while the news played on a TV high above them. It wasn't the best free time, but at least it was better than nothing.

He was eating his breakfast when he heard the sound of a female voice singing some love song. It was another one of those stupid musicals that they were always trying to promote, trying to prove that theater wasn't dead. Rolling is eyes he took another bite of the lumpy oatmeal that was served to him, trying to just get through his meal so he could leave and go back to his cell where he didn't have to watch this.

But it was the male voice that caused him to look up, watch as they moved across the stage, the camera changing angles to better show the face of the male lead. Singing some sappy love song that caused a pit of disappointment inside of him. He was meant for so much more, so much more than singing some song for Broadway. He felt his breakfast threaten to reappear as he watched their hands hold, "One day may be forever but that's okay. And if I'm gone tomorrow, what ours still will be. I have something to believe in now that I know you believed in me." God it was sickening.

He wanted to throw his bowl at the TV as he watched them kiss, watching as all that wasted potential went down the drain as the song continued. They were so disgusting, so couply that he couldn't stand it. He heard the voice next to him, a female one that caused him to turn almost angrily. "They could be worse."

"He could be doing so much better." Was the only reply that the woman got before she turned back to him.

"Oh god, now what's your problem? You can't at least pretend to enjoy the one privlage they give us?"

"That's my son."

* * *

Winn sat in the coffee shop, his hands wrapped around his warm Mocha. His eyes were on the door, watching it as if he looked away something awful would happen. He needed to talk to Kara, she always knew what to say and how to put things back into perspective. She was wiser than most anyone and she was so full of kindness. Between James not wanting to talk to him and his mother coming back into his life, Winn wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He only had one day left in National City before he was supposed to leave for New York. He wanted to at least make some sort of peace with the people here, before he took off for who knows how long.

It took another five minutes before he saw the familar face, waiting as she ordered her coffee, Winn smiled as she came and sat at the table across from him. "Sorry I'm late, I had to finish up my report before Snapper yelled at me again." She let out a rough sigh before taking a sip of the drink in her hand.

"You're fine, I don't have a lot of plans today. Besides, I missed this coffee shop." A soft smile on his face as he looked back down at her hands. "So how are things at CatCo? I read online that Cat left, and James took over?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, she wasn't happy so she left in search of her personal happiness. It is weird not having her, but James is doing a great job. He's really stepped up and has actually helped me a lot when I'm writing my articles. Clark gave him a lot of good tips apparently that he passed along."

Winn smiled at the mention of James doing well, he hadn't gotten to talk to his former best friend since that day at CatCo and he wasn't sure if James wanted to talk at all. Instead he gave space, hoping that maybe he would come talk to him. But it had been a few days and he had yet to hear anything.

"But enough about me. What was so urget that you had to see me?" She took another sip of her coffee, slowly setting her cup on the table before turning her full attention onto him.

"My mom came to visit me, and I just need advice. I mean you were so easy to forgive me for leaving and I guess I just wanted to know how you did it. How do you forgive someone who does something like that? Because I just can't stop being mad at her."

"Well, you have to look at it from both sides. You're allowed to be upset, but it helps when you understand why they did what they did. Sometimes people do what they think is right at the time, even if it isn't the best choice. And I know that you can relate to that. When you first left we were all so upset, hurt, and angry. Even when I was in New York, I was still so mad. But I had to know why you left, and now that I understand, I'm not so angry. It's better to put that energy into forgiving you rather than being angry at you. Maybe you should give your mom the same chance."

Winn sat silent for a moment, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Because he knew that Kara was right, that she had a fair point. She always did, she was Kara. She knew what was best, how to forgive people and see the best in them. It was a blessing he needed.

"Thank you, Kara." A smile on his lips as he leaned back, pondering her statement. Once again he was back to that feeling, the one that he knew he had to forgive his mother if he was allowed to ask James for forgivness. "I've missed having you around."

"I've missed you too. Maybe when you're not so busy in New York you can actually come back and spend more than two days in National City."

"I'm hoping for a vaction sometime soon, I just wanna wait until the show sorta settles a little more. If that made any sense. But hey if you ever find yourself back in New York I would love to give you the full tour, meet the cast, watch the show front row this time, I'll even take you to see another musical of your choosing." He said with a smile as he looked up at Kara, he knew that she loved musicals, and he would love for her to see the life he built for himself outside of the stage.

"I would love that. Do you mind if I bring Alex? I think it's time you two reconnect." Kara said as she pursed her lips, Winn letting out a breath as he thought it over. He knew that Kara had probably talked the older Danvers down, telling her the entire situation. But he knew that once Alex was upset with you it was harder to get her forgivness. But if Kara thought it was a good idea, who was he to turn her down?

"Yeah, I think that sounds great. I miss her."

"I'll talk to her and get back to you? Snapper is a little picky with what days I take off, but I might be able to sneak in another review for a show or two while I'm out there. Write it off as some sort of business trip or something. I'll figure it out-" Her sentence was cut short with a chime from her phone, a groan escaping her lips as she read the message. "Speaking of Snapper, he needs me back at CatCo." Winn nodded as he stood from his chair, Kara not hesitating as she pulled him into a hug.

"Talk to your mom and at least try and forgive her okay? Stay in touch, I'm not ready to lose you again." Her words were softer, spoken into his ear as they embraced. Letting go, Winn nodded. "I will. At least this time I'm leaving the right way. With goodbyes and the promise of staying in touch." He joked as he looked up at her.

"Not funny, but I really do need to go." Grabbing her coffee, she looked up at him. "Let me know when you land okay?"

"Of course. And hey, be careful. I've seen the reports lately. And if you ever need some repairs on your suit, I still have some mad sewing skills."

"I'll keep that in mind. You are the best person for the job. I'll let you know what I figure out." Her bag was over her shoulder as she headed towards the door. "Bye."


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** **Okay so here's another chapter! Sorry it's not very long but I'm hoping to update at least one more time before I go home. I leave China on the 31, so hopefully I can push out at least one more chapter, before then!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Winslow Schott Senior wasn't one to forget a promise. Although his son had never visited, never called, never made any attempt to try and contact him, he still cared for him. He was his greatest work and he had to make sure that he was okay. After seeing his performance on that stupid news show, he asked his apprentice to look more into what his son was doing singing on TV. He was worth so much more than that, the disappointment sitting in his stomach was unsettling. But he had to know, and he had a plan, and it was soon going to be set in motion.

Looking up from his hands, he smiled at the woman standing across from him. "What have you found out?"

"He changed his name to Owen Lucian, currently the lead in a Broadway show. From what I've been able to read online he's pretty good, has a big fan base. There are a lot of different blogs and posts about him that I need to finish going through."

"I want you to go see his show, record what you can. I have to see it for myself, I have to see my son."

"Of course. I'll take vacation and buy a ticket, I'll let you know what else I find."

* * *

Upon leaving National City, Winn felt a little better about returning to New York. For the first time since he took off, he felt almost fully at peace with himself. Sure there was still so much work to be done, and he knew that if the press ever found out his real identity that they would have a field day with it, but he had Kara back in his life. And that on it's own was something he never knew that he needed. Because despite the amount of time he tried to get over her, he never really had. There was something about her that he couldn't help but fall in love with, even though he knew that she would never feel the same way. At least this way he might be able to get the closure he needed to move on.

It was almost six weeks since that day in the coffee shop with Kara, and a month since she had told him that they had their plane tickets booked and that she would be coming out with Alex. It was the news that he was going to see Kara again that pushed Winn through the next six weeks of shows, because even the thought of getting to see her on better terms this time caused his heart to race a little more. Every time his phone lit up with a text, and every time they would FaceTime, he felt at peace with everything that was happening. She was the one thing that made sense in this whirlwind of craziness that had happened since she showed up all those months ago.

He was standing at arrivals, checking Twitter on his phone when he heard her call out to him. Looking up he saw Kara and Alex walking in his direction, and Winn couldn't help but smile a little more. The younger Danvers didn't hesitate to pull him in for a hug, and he didn't mind it at all. After they fell out of the embrace, Winn looked up at Alex and smiled lightly. He knew that Kara had talked to her, had explained what happened. He was hoping that she wouldn't be as upset with him after she had been talked down, but he was still cautious as he spoke. "Alex, hey."

"Winn." Her voice was soft, and he appreciated it. Although she probably would refuse to call him Owen, it was far better than the screaming that he thought would happen. "Good to know you're alive." It was almost a little bitter, but he knew he couldn't expect too much. Nodding he smiled. "Good to see you again too Alex."

The ride back was almost quiet, the noise of the subway covering up the lack of conversation. Kara was on her phone almost nonstop, trying to help take care of things at work. Winn kept looking around at the different people around them before his gaze would fall back to the sisters. It was something that he had been looking forward to, but right now he was at a loss of words. He wasn't sure what to say to Alex, although they were never as close as he and Kara, she was still a sister to him and he felt awful for hurting her. But that was a conversation for later, he just had to keep reminding himself of that.

It was twenty minutes later they were standing outside his apartment as he unlocked the door and they stepped inside. "I have an air mattress if you guys want, or I can take it and you can take the bed. It's up to you guys, I'm good with whatever." Kara chuckled as she walked over and set her bags on the floor near the couch before taking a seat. "Winn we aren't going to take your bed, the air mattress will be fine."

"Right, of course." It was mumbled as he moved towards the closet near his bedroom and pulled out the mattress and the battery powered pump. Throwing the mat onto the floor. "We can probably wait until tonight to set it up, but I have spare blankets and stuff so we should be good to go. I have a few hours before I have to go to work, do you maybe want to go look at the city?" Kara looked towards Alex, the two sharing a silent conversation before the younger nodded. "I think that sounds great."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I got super busy in leaving China, and even though I have been home for about 2 weeks adjusting has been really hard. This is sort of a filler chapter (sorry) but it sets up the sort of final little bit of the story. So thank you guys so much for reading, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Kara had seen the show before, but this felt different almost. Maybe it was the fact that she was friends with Winn again, or maybe it was because she had her sister at her side. Either way the feeling she had upon entering the theater was one of excitement, of getting to see her friend do something incredible. She had loved the show the first time she came, but this time she could simply enjoy it without anything bothering her. Taking her seat, she waited until the lights had dimmed and the music started playing.

And then there he was, singing about Santa Fe just like he had been before. Her smile grew slightly as she watched him, he was so passionate about what he was doing, and Kara could feel it within herself. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, he was captivating, almost more so than last time. Even as the show continued, she couldn't get enough of watching Winn.

* * *

He was good, she had to admit that much. Although she would never support this sort of choice from someone who was supposed to have such an amazing mind, she couldn't deny the fact that the show was good. Her camera was held low, trying to hide it as she captured the show on film to take back home. She promised him she would show him everything she could, and if that meant he had to sit and watch as his son sang about love at first sight, then so be it.

* * *

 _"Love at first sight's for suckers, at least it used to be."_ The way he sang the words was enough to cause Kara's heart to skip, he looked so beautiful standing up there. _"The girls are nice, once or twice. 'Til I find someone new, but I never planned on someone like you."_

Sure he was the center of attention, he was the lead of the show. But even when he wasn't Kara couldn't help but look at him, admire how far he had come. Winn was happy, and that was everything she ever wanted for him.

* * *

Winn smiled as he made his way towards his dressing room after the show had ended. It felt different from any other night, perhaps it was because Kara and Alex were there, or maybe it was the fact that they had a few of the standbys in. Either way he couldn't shake just how happy he felt, and that continued as he heard a knock on his dressing room door.

"Kara." His smile grew as he saw his two closest friends on the other side of the door, stepping to the side to let them in. "So be honest, what did you guys think?"

"It was just as great as the first time, if not better." Kara admitted with a smile, as Alex nodded along.

"It was good, you were amazing up there Winn." He smiled softly at the use of his real name, it was nice to hear it.

"I'm glad you guys liked it. I'm gonna change really quick, head out to the stage door, and then we should be good to go. I was thinking maybe we could do pizza and card games, sorta like we used to?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Kara reassured with a smile as she took a seat on the couch.

* * *

There were endless fansites and blogs about the show. Sitting in her hotel room, she continued to sort through all the posts and pictures about Toyman Junior. There were plenty of selfies, pictures from the show, and even a few from the stage door that she had just left. Of course she had actually met the man that she was currently researching, and he was nice enough. But she knew the truth about him, and he was not as nice as he was making himself out to be.

He had never called, never visited, never wrote, never made any contact to his father who was stuck in jail. Even when his father had escaped to try and reunite with him he turned him down. He didn't deserve pity.

It was almost a half hour later that she stumbled upon a photo that was taken in National City while he was out there. It was with a young girl, probably a teenager if she had to guess. A selfie taken outside an elevator. But it wasn't the two people in the photo that stuck out to her, it was the woman standing in the back, a woman who shouldn't be there. It was against the rules.

* * *

Upon returning to National City, she quickly made her way to his cell. He needed to know, he head every right to know. The photo was printed off and shoved into her pocket, knowing that she couldn't show it to just anyone. No all she had to do was make her way to his cell and talk to him about it. She had to know that she was right, that this was Mary.

"I'm glad to see you have returned. Did you find what we were looking for?"

"I did. I have plenty to show you, but something tells me you are going to want to see this first." Pulling the photo out of her pocket, she had circled the woman in the back before handing the paper off to him. "I found this on someone's blog, talking about how excited she was to meet him. It was taken about a month ago when he was here."

"Now isn't that interesting, I thought we had rules in place to avoid this sort of thing." The older man spoke softly. "Mary, how could you? This is going to hurt me, but we have to follow through on the promise I made to her."

"What promise?"

"When Winn was just a young boy I made a promise to Mary that if she ever came in contact with him again, I would kill him. We have to show her that she can't break the rules. I hate to say it, and it's going to hurt me too. But we have to kill my son."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ahhhh sorry it took me so long. I started a new job so I've been catching up on that as well as just spending time with friends. (But I met Kara Lindsay so I'm still on a high from that, which was a trip on its own) so anyway, hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I'm thinking maybe one more? after this. Thanks for reading I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Kara and Alex had planned to explore more of the city while Winn had rehearsals. He hated that they were going to have to go home the next day, but he understood that National City needed it's hero, and Cat Grant needed her reporter back. At least now he knew that he could go back, he could always visit. And maybe one day they could have game night like they used to, if James ever found it in his heart to forgive him that is.

After he finished rehearsal, Winn spent a little extra time in his dressing room. He liked to take a few extra minutes out of each day to reply to some of his fan mail, making sure that he replied to at least most of the letter he received. He remembered being a young boy, looking up to the people on the stage and so badly wanting to talk to them, to tell them how important they were to him. And now he would get the chance to give that to someone else. It was his favorite part of the entire job.

Getting ready to leave the theater, he sent Kara a quick text letting her know that he was leaving and they could meet up outside the Disney store in Times Square. Pocketing his phone he began to make his way down the street. It wasn't too empty at this time of the day, people going out and about as they made their way to their various destinations. New York always had that hustle and bustle about it, and although it took some adapting, Winn found himself actually enjoying it now.

But then there was a hand on his shoulder and something pointed into his back. He froze as he heard a voice in his ear, a click of what sounded like a gun. "Don't scream, don't call attention to yourself." The female voice whispered in his ear, forcing him down the street and around the corner. They made it to a cab that was parked and he climbed in as he was pushed towards it. Fear was running through his body as it hit him that he was being kidnapped, and they were being driven towards the edge of the city.

They were dropped off in a parking lot, and Winn began taking in his surroundings. Trying to find the best place to run, how far he could make it, and if he would be able to call Kara when he got far enough away. As he was finishing the details on his escape plan, the gun was pressed into his back once again and he was forced into a black car with no plates. So much for escape. He was shoved into the back seat, and as the door was closed behind him he reached for the handle. Damn child locks never seemed more dangerous.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hut you yet." The woman spoke as she started the car, Winn giving up on the handle as he realized that it wasn't going to give. "First I'm going to drop you off, then go back for your mother. Then the real fun begins." He felt himself freeze more as he tried to piece together what was going on, why he was being taken. They were after his mother, but he was obviously part of that plan.

"Wh-what do you want?" He stuttered as he kept his back straight, trying to hide his fear. Suddenly he felt like he did before he left National City. Terrified, hopeless, and worried about what was going to become of him.

"Your mother broke the rules. And now I have to kill you." The words caused his blood to turn to ice, Winn forgetting how to breathe. This was because of his father, his father that no matter how far he ran he could never get away from.

"You know my father?" He asked, a slight nod being the only reply he got. Spending the rest of the drive in silence, Winn tried to figure out anyway he could escape, or at least send Kara a text. She was obviously going to be worried, freaking out at this point. But he knew that taking his phone out right now was not going to be his best plan, no he had to wait. He had to hope that Kara could figure things out on her own for now.

* * *

He wasn't sure what it was with his father and anything related to him, but once again he was in an abandoned factory. His hands tied to the chair that he was forced into. The woman who had taken him sitting at a table as she rummaged through supplies. "I work maintenance at the penitentiary. Your father is a genius, taught me everything I know." Choosing to stay silent, Winn just glared at her as she continued to look through her tools. "And in return I promised to carry his wishes, punishing your mother if she ever broke the rules. Which she did."

The blonde turned to face him with a roll of duct tape in her hand, walking towards him slowly as if this entire situation were casual. "Not much of a talker I see." The comment was supposed to stir something in him, cause him to react. Instead he chose to stay silent, clenching his fists as if that were going to be any help. "I guess that if you aren't going to talk, then you won't mind if I do this." Ripping off a piece of the tape, she placed it over his mouth as she went to walk out of the room.

"Oh and don't worry, I took care of your cell phone. No one will be finding you here." It was those words that caused hope to rush out of him. Because now tracking him was almost impossible, calling for help was out of the question, and any chance of escape had gone out the window the second his hands were tied to the chair. He wasn't a fighter, he wasn't a trained agent. He was a IT guy and a Broadway performer. For just a moment, Winn was sure that he was going to die here.

* * *

He didn't know how much time had passed, how long he had been sitting in the dark room, (it had to have been at least a day, possibly longer) but the sound of footsteps began to echo down the hall. It was the pair of footsteps that caused Winn to tense more, unsure of it was the woman or maybe just some stranger who thought that messing around in an abandoned factory was fun. He tried to keep himself calm, the tape over his mouth restricting his breathing. It was already hard enough to get oxygen, but panic was just going to make it worse.

It was the former. Well the former accompanied by his mother, her eyes widening as her gaze fell on him. "Winn." The cry caused him to clench his fists, hating that this was the situation they were dragged into because of his father. Because his father was crazy and possessive, and this woman was loyal to him. "You don't have to do this." His mother attempted to reason, to try and save his life. But Winn knew better, he knew that it wasn't going to work.

His mother was dragged to a pole, her hands pulled behind her back as the duct tape was once again brought into sight. "I'm going to make you watch, just like Winslow wants." Winn felt panic run through him as he tried to figure out what he could do, that maybe he could hope that somehow he could break through his restraints and fight his way out. But he wasn't like Alex, he wasn't Superman, there wasn't a way for him to do that. But he could at least try.

He started with trying to wiggle his way out, but he couldn't break them. Still he attempted to move his wrists in every which way, but to no avail he couldn't break free. Instead the woman's attention was put back on him, Crazy Lady, Winn decided to call her. Crazy Lady began walking towards him, casually as if she wasn't holding both of them hostage, as if she wasn't threatening to kill him. "Now, pay attention Mary. Because you caused all of this. If you had just stayed away like you were supposed to, none of this would have happened."

Grabbing a knife off of the table near her toolbox, she continued to walk towards Winn. The cool metal was rested on his cheek as she looked at him. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Her words were calm, as if they were supposed to comfort him. But instead he felt tears in his eyes, fear showing on his face as her hand was on his chin, forcing him to look up at her. His mother was screaming in the background, begging for his life but it fell on deaf ears. "I want her to hear you scream." She spoke again softly, pulling the tape from his mouth, the knife still sitting on his cheek.

His heart was pounding in his ears, Winn closing his eyes as he refused to look at her. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing fear in his eyes, of watching as the life drained from them. Instead he bit his tongue, the knife running across his cheek as it created a gash in it's trail. He wasn't going to scream, he wasn't going to give in. If he was going to die, then he was going to fight. He began to try and wiggle his way out of her grip, hoping that if he could that he could at least head butt her or something. Not that it mattered.

It took half a second for the knife to be moved from his cheek, another fourth of a second for it to end up in his lower abdomen. His mother screaming mixing with the sound of the ceiling falling in, the sound of feet on the ground pulled the attention from Winn. He knew that sound, he had heard it before. "Supergirl?" It was almost a question, but Winn knew for a fact that his best friend had come to save him. "Glad you could join the party." It didn't take more than a second, Kara moved into action, quickly taking down the woman before running to Winn. He looked up with her, noting the tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, you came. You saved me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: I mean really I just wanna say sorry this took me so long. Things have been super crazy lately and I started a new job then got a promotion at that job and so I'm just settling into my new role there and just slowly working my way back into writing things. This chapter isn't my best but ya know, it is what it is.**

* * *

Kara couldn't move fast enough. She found herself terrified to use her powers to set Winn free, to untie his hands from the chair. She moved with caution, careful not to bump him to cause him more pain. The knife was still in his abdomen, his cheek bleeding down his face as his shirt was turning redder by the second. "Winn." Kara spoke, her tone breaking as she finished untying his hands and letting him fall into her arms. "I'm okay." He spoke, his tone quiet. She had to pause, looking between Winn's mother and Winn. "I have to get him to the hospital, but I'll be back." She reassured the older woman before taking off.

Kara knew that she was fast, but she didn't realize how quickly she could fly until she landed at the hospital only seconds later. "I need help." She cried as she waited for the staff to notice the bleeding man in his arms, for them to bring a gurney over and take him from her. "Please save him." This was out of her hands, something her powers couldn't fix. She couldn't put the blood back in his body, she couldn't sew up his wounds. She had to hope that these humans could save him, because she couldn't. They only nodded as they rushed him away, speaking quickly as they shouted out medical terms.

* * *

It felt like forever. Kara had managed to free Winn's mother before going back to the apartment and changing out of her Supergirl suit. And now she was just another girl in the waiting room, sitting with Alex next to her as they both sat and waited. Time seemed to move slower for her, the second hands taking hours to move as they waited to hear more about Winn. She had texted Hannah and Lucas, letting them know that Winn was hurt and that she would keep them updated.

Of course the news was already out. People talking about how Supergirl had brought Owen into the hospital. Luckily no one knew the truth, of what had really happened. Instead it was just said that he was brought in and they were waiting for an update. Kara wished that she could force them all to change their attention to something else, that they wouldn't keep posting updates on something they didn't understand.

It was hours later that they finally called out his name, Kara grateful that Winn still had her listed as his emergency contact. Slowly she pushed herself out of her chair, and moved to meet the doctor. "How is he?" She asked, her hands sweating as she waited for a response. "He's going to be okay." The rest of her words fell on deaf ears, because her best friend was going to be okay. "You can see him, but he's on a lot of painkillers and needs to rest."

She didn't care, she needed to see her best friend. Following the doctor, Kara entered the room quietly. Winn was asleep, his figure looking smaller on the hospital bed then it normally did. His cheek had a few small bandages on it, the blood washed off his face to only show the shallow cut. He was pale, paler than normal. The IV in his hand leading up to the machines surrounding him. But the steady beat of the heart monitor was all she cared about. He was alive.

* * *

The lights were bright, that was the first thing Winn took note of. The next was the noise in the room. Voices talking so fast that Winn couldn't keep up with them. Maybe it was from exhaustion or maybe it was the fact that he was still on pain meds. Either way he didn't care, Instead he kept his eyes closed as he tried to bring himself back to reality. His father had plans to kill him, and that was something he wasn't sure how to handle. But maybe he didn't have to right now.

Kara saved him, he was safe. He almost died, but he didn't. He was in the hospital, he knew that much. The beeping of the machines, the needle in his hand putting fluid into his body, and the feeling of the hospital gown. He was safe. Slowly he opened his eyes as he looked up around the room. "Hey." He whispered softly, smiling as he noticed his friends all turning to look towards him.

Lucas and Hannah were sitting on a couch on the far side of the room, Kara took the seat next to the bed. And his mother was back against the door, keeping to herself. "Winn." Kara whispered softly as she placed a hand on the bed. "How do you feel?" She asked and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Like I got hit by a truck honestly." He chuckled softly as he looked around the room. "I'll be okay though. Back on stage in no time." He knew that it wasn't going to be that easy, that they weren't going to let him back on stage for a while. But he didn't really care, he needed to put his mind at ease.

"You almost died." Hannah interjected as she looked over at him. "I don't think you should be worried about being on the stage." Winn looked over at her, pursing his lips as he thought about his friends. He knew that Hannah was right, she usually was.

"Kara filled us in on everything, don't worry. Your secret is safe with us." Lucas jumped in, knowing that Winn was confused as to what was happening. "I trust you." He replied quietly as he looked over at his co-stars. They were there from the start of this journey and he was glad that he could at least be honest with them now. There was no hiding.

"The doctors said you should be able to go home in a couple of days, and then you're on bed rest until you fully heal." Kara took back over the conversation, telling him about what would happen once he got home and how he needed to take care of himself. "I told the few reporters downstairs that you were in a really bad car accident, while driving out of state to visit some college friends." It was just vauge enough that it would work. Kara was always on top of these things.

The knock on the door caused Winn to almost jump. He wasn't fully awake and wasn't sure who would be trying to come in aside from a nurse or doctor. His mother was the one to open the door, Winn's face turning from confusion to shock as he looked at the newest occupant of the room. "James?"


End file.
